The Unwritten
by RayBansandSkittles
Summary: The unwritten love triangle between Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita. Not the couples you'd expect.


Ulrich's P.O.V.

I was walking down the hallway to Jeremy's room. I was technically supposed to be with Yumi and she was going to help me with my homework, but I forgot to write down the assignment so that's why I was going to Jeremy's room.

"Hey Jeremy….." I was cut off by the image that I saw in front of me: Jeremy and Odd kissing. They both looked surprised to see me.

"It's not what it looks like…" They both started stuttering excuses.

"I'll come back later." I replied running down the hallway.

I came right back and told them: "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

I ran all the way to my girlfriend's dorm. She opened the door the first time I knocked.

"Hey. Ulrich, why are you running?" Yumi asked.

"Well, because I thought I was late and I didn't want to be late." I lied. God, I hated lying to her.

"Okay." She said uncertain.

I walked in and sat on her bed. She came and sat right beside me. I leaned up to kiss her to get rid of the image of Jeremy and Odd together, but she stopped me.

"Where's your homework?" She asked.

"I, uh, forgot to write it down." I told her.

"Well go ask Jeremy for it." She commanded.

"NO. I mean Jeremy's busy anyway." I excused.

"He can't be too busy to tell you the homework assignment." She said now putting her hands on her hips.

"Ulrich what's really going on? And tell me the truth this time." She commanded.

I started to try and think of another lie, when she pulled me by my chin and made me look at her.

"Okay, okay I saw Jeremy and Odd kissing." I confessed.

"You saw what?" She asked confused.

"Okay look. I forgot to write down the homework assignment again. And I didn't want you to yell at me so I went past Jeremy's dorm to pick it up when I saw Jeremy and Odd all over each other kissing like there was no tomorrow. But, Yumes you can't tell them I told you. Because I told them I wouldn't tell anybody." I finished.

Yumi looked appalled.

"You saw Jeremy and Odd kissing correct?" She said trying to make sure she had heard right.

"That's what I said." I confirmed. "But, that's not a problem for you is it? I mean I thought you supported gay rights?"

"I do. It's just that I never thought it'd be them. I mean how do you know they're gay? I mean they could've just been kissing."

"Oh trust me Yumes they're gay. Nobody kisses like that unless they really, really like that person." I explained.

She laid her head in my lap.

"We're not normal are we?" She asked.

"We're far from it." I confirmed.

"That's like wow." Yumi said.

"I know." I agreed.

Jeremy's P.O.V.

"You think he's going to tell?" I asked Odd.

Odd snorted. "Of course he is. It's Ulrich when Yumi looks at him the right away he'll spill."

"Well we had to tell them someday."

"I know. You think he's coming back?" Odd asked me.

"Maybe, maybe not. We both knew he told Yumi and they'll probably tell Aelita and they'll confront us." I said stating the obvious.

"I told you we should have gone somewhere else." Odd rubbed it in.

"Where were we going to go Odd? Everywhere else is public, including your dorm. There is no other place. Maybe they were meant to find out. Who knows?"

Yumi's P.O.V.

"I thought they were acting weird." I commented.

"What do you mean?" Ulrich asked.

"Okay. Remember how we asked Odd did he want to go see a movie with us? The same movie he had been talking about for weeks? And how Jeremy wanted to stay and "work"."

"Yeah I remember that." Ulrich replied. "What about Sam?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"If Odd is with Jeremy, then what about Sam. They were going out this morning." He explained.

I shot straight up on the bed confusing Ulrich.

"She's a cover. Odd uses Sam as a cover girlfriend so no one will ever suspect Jeremy and Odd." I replied.

"Makes sense but doesn't Aelita Jeremy?"

"She's going to be devastated when she finds out." I answered.

"Where is she now?" Ulrich asked.

"At a Sub Sonics rehearsal. She'll be there for like another hour."

I looked out the corner of my eye and saw Ulrich spreading out across my bed.

"This is so weird. I never would have thought this in a million years. If I tell you something will you promise not to be mad?"

"I promise." He replied reluctantly.

"I mean if I had ever thought Odd would like somebody I thought it'd be you."

He shot up straight up as I had.

"Not in this lifetime. You want to know something? I thought if Aelita was gay she would like you." He laughed.

"Fair enough I guess." I commented.

"You know it's not hard to imagine Odd gay. I mean any boy that dresses in purple and pink is bound to be gay."

I laughed and agreed with him. I laid my head on his shoulder. He gently stroked my back.

"I couldn't imagine doing this with Odd." He whispered in my ear.

"As I couldn't with Aelita." I gave him a lingering kiss.

Odd's P.O.V.

"What's taking them so long, so we can go ahead and get this over with?" I asked out loud.

"Well Aelita is at a Sub Sonics rehearsal, right this minute." Jeremy answered. I felt a pang of jealousy whenever Jeremy talked about Aelita. I wonder did Jeremy know where I was at when I wasn't with him.

"Don't rush them. We need to get a game plan." He commented.

I raised an eyebrow at his choice of words but kept them to myself.

"Okay then Einstein what is our "game plan"?"

"Well first off are we or are we not going to tell them? Or are we making up an excuse they'll never buy?" Jeremy asked.

"I say we tell them. I mean they are our best friends and we can't keep it from them forever." I said shrugging. I mean Ulrich good choice but Jeremy was the next best thing. Plus Yumi'd probably kill me if she found out I was after Ulrich.

"Alright then. It hasn't been that long has it only a month." Jeremy stated. I went up behind him and wrapped my arms around him.

Aelita's P.O.V.

I walked in from my rehearsal to find Yumi and Ulrich sprawled out on Yumi's bed. It's been a long day.

"Just let me put my stuff down and I'll leave." I told them.

When they heard me they both separated, blushing profusely.

"No, no we kind of have something to tell you." Yumi muttered.

I sat on my bed with a bottle of water.

"What is it?"I asked impatiently.

I saw Yumi not so gently nudge Ulrich.

"Jeremy and Odd are gay." He said quickly.

The water I was drinking never made it down my throat because I spit it out.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"Well I was going to ask Jeremy something and him and Odd were making out." Ulrich explained.

"Is this some kind of joke you guys, because it isn't funny."I practically yelled.

"No, this isn't a joke." Yumi responded quietly. She probably felt bad because she knew I had a crush on Jeremy and he chose another boy over me. That really does some good to my self esteem doesn't it?

"You didn't confront them about it yet did you?" I asked the couple.

"No we were waiting for you to come." Yumi responded.

"Well let's go then." I told the pair.

We all walked to Jeremy's dorm in silence. I walked in without knocking hoping to catch them in the act so they couldn't make some bogus excuse. And sure enough we did. Odd was standing over Jeremy with his arms wrapped around him, kissing him.

"Well, well, well look at what we have here."I said, startling both of them.

Yumi and Ulrich stood in the doorway looking out of place.

"Well we knew we had to tell you guys sooner or later."Jeremy responded. He and Odd pulled apart.

"Would you guys care to explain?" Yumi asked speaking up.

"Well here's what happened.. It was about a month ago. I was feeling lonely and Jeremy was feeling lonely. So I came here and one thing led to another. We just never saw the right time to tell you guys." Odd explained.

"What about Sam?" Ulrich asked.

"She was just a cover so people wouldn't suspect anything." Odd responded. Even though we already knew that I guess Ulrich wanted to give Odd the chance to explain.

"Sam. Forget Sam. Think of me for a second. Odd you knew I liked Jeremy. I was talking to you about that last week. I never would have told you some of the things I told you if I had knew you were competition. And Jeremy you led me on. I asked you about us not too long ago and you said maybe in the future." I almost screamed at them.

"Aelita, I'm sorry that I lead you on." Jeremy said quietly looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry too Princess. I didn't mean to be a traitor." Odd apologized too.

"No, sorry isn't going to cut it. You two gay idiots hurt me. Hurt me bad." I yelled this time not caring who heard me.

I hear gasping from everyone in the room.

Yumi's P.O.V.

I have never heard Aelita this mad before. Wow. I can't help but say I would be doing the same thing if I were in her shoes.

Ulrich's P.O.V

Wow. This has been a day. Between finding out Jeremy and Odd were gay and Aelita fussing them out.

Odd's P.O.V.

We deserved her yelling but calling us gay idiots were a bit much.

Jeremy's P.O.V.

We deserve everything she gives us. Even the gay idiots part. When I said maybe we could have a relationship in the future, I wasn't leading her on. If it didn't work out with Odd I would go to her. But I doubt that'll ever happen now.

Yumi's P.O.V.

"And I'm through with it. Do you hear me? Through! Because you guys may have hurt me in the past, but you won't in the future. Because I don't ever want to you see you two ever again. Have a great fucking life together." Aelita screamed to the top of her lungs. I'm so glad no one else was around.

Then Aelita took off and ran towards our room. Ulrich and I ran after her. When we go there we saw that she was crying into her pillow.

"Could you guys just leave me alone for a while?" She asked muffled.

"Sure I'll come back in like an hour." I said soothingly. I then grabbed Ulrich's hand and we walked around under the nighttime sky.

"This has been one Hell of a day hasn't it?" Ulrich asked me quietly.

"Tell me about." I commented.

"You think anyone else heard her?"

I snorted. "Maybe like all of France. I never thought sweet old Aelita could get vicious like that."

I shook my head and buried myself into Ulrich.

"Isn't it funny how we always get stuck in the middle?" Ulrich asked chuckling.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like it's always been a love triangle between Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita. So naturally we always got stuck in the middle."Ulrich explained.

"I know right?"

"You think we should go check on Jeremy and Odd?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah I guess we should." He walked back into the building to Jeremy's dorm.

"It's going to be weird to make jokes about them. I mean since they always made jokes about us." Ulrich said pulling me closer.

"True."

We stopped outside Jeremy's dorm. Ulrich gave me a quick kiss, then pushed me first into Jeremy's room.

"That's for elbowing me earlier." He whispered into my ear.

I smirked reminding myself to get him back later.

"Hello boys." I called walking in.

They just nodded, obviously caught up in the moment.

"So are you two going to tell the school?" Ulrich asked curiously.

They broke out of their staring contests. I guess the gesture was supposed to be romantic, but it wasn't when they did it.

"I guess we should. I mean I'm tired of having to sneak around." Odd shrugged.

"Is Aelita okay?" Jeremy asked.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" I suggested.

He went passed me and Ulrich and went upstairs.

Odd's P.O.V

Is it wrong for me to be jealous that he's leaving me down here to go upstairs to talk to Aelita?

Jeremy's P.O.V.

Truthfully I was scared of what Aelita was going to do to me. I just walked in noticing the door was open. I saw Aelita sprawled out crying. It absolutely broke my heart. I went and pulled her into my arms. I was surprised when she didn't pull back.

"I'm so sorry Jeremy. I don't know what came over me." She apologized profusely.

"Be quiet Aelita you have nothing to apologize for. We shouldn't have done that to you. We should have been straight up with you." I apologized in return.

"Well Jeremy if we couldn't be lovers I'm glad we can be close friends. Like you told me you don't choose who you fall in love with." Aelita said.

I pulled her into another tight hug.

"So we're good?"I asked just to be sure.

"Yeah, we're good." Aelita laughed.

She let me go gently.

"I should be going." I said awkwardly.

"See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Jeremy."

I walked back upstairs with a big smile on my face. I saw Ulrich and Yumi out of place and Odd bored.

"You look awfully happy then when you left here." Odd commented jealously.

"Jealous much?" I asked.

"No, I'm just asking. Guilty much?" He shot back.

"That's our cue to leave." Ulrich said as he and Yumi left.

"What? A man can't go visit a mutual friend and be happy?" My temper flying.

"I'm just saying after the way she yelled at us and you can right back after her and came back smiling. Suspicious much?"

"Whatever. You're being ridiculous. And if you're going to keep it up you can leave." I yelled.

"Oh but you didn't put Aelita out after she called us gay idiots though." With that he stormed out.

Yumi's P.O.V

We were in Ulrich and Odd's dorm making out when Odd came storming in.

"We can't get a break can we?" Ulrich said pouting cutely.

He pulled me by the hand and we walked out the dorm towards the forest.

"God, I wish we had our own dorms." Ulrich grumbled.

I just laughed wrapped my arms around his front. He leaned down and caught my lips in a kiss. We just sat out there kissing and talking until we figured it'd be time to get to bed. We got outside my dorm.

"Goodnight Ulrich." I said the night ending too quickly for the both of us.

"Goodnight Yumes." He replied giving me one last kiss for the night.

I went and my room and went fast asleep.

The Next Morning.

Me and Aelita got up and got ready for breakfast around 8:30 since we didn't have class today. It was a quiet morning until we got to breakfast where all the friction was.

"Hey, Ulrich." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Good morning guys." I continued.

They both gave a quiet hello.

"Hi." Aelita said chirping. Only Ulrich and Jeremy replied.

Ulrich stroked the back of my knuckles letting me know something was wrong.

"Anything wrong guys?" I asked.

"No." Ulrich replied.

I elbowed him letting him know I wasn't talking to him.

"I mean everything's alright I guess. Anything wrong Odd? Feeling green?" Jeremy said smirking.

"No. Feeling guilty Jeremy?" Odd replied.

"You guys mind telling the rest of the world what's going on?" Aelita asked.

"Well after I came to talk to you, Odd was being all jealous." Jeremy told.

I saw Ulrich put his head in his hands. Okay I was getting tired of this.

"What is with you guys?" I asked pausing for a second. "Why can't you guys get along? One moment there's a love triangle. Then you're fussing. Then everything's all good. God, chillax already. We're out of here. Let me know when you guys figure out what you guys want. Let's go Ulrich." I blew up.

I gently felt him wrap his arms around my waist. He kissed me up and down my neck.

"Calm down." He whispered into my ear.

He stopped long enough for me to find my key to unlock my dorm. We sat on the bed watching T.V. with Ulrich playing in my hair.

"Ulrich?"

"Yeah?" He answered.

"I love you." I reminded him.

I love you too Yumes." He quietly caught my lips.

I then heard a knock on the door breaking up our moment.

"Come on." I called annoyed.

Jeremy, Aelita, and Odd came in.

Jeremy cleared his throat.

"We just wanted to apologize. We forgot that you guys got caught in the middle." Jeremy started.

"Yeah. We're done fussing." Aelita and Odd said at the same time.

"I would hope so. So have you guys decided what you want yet?" I said not letting them off the hook that fast.

"Well we have decided that none of us will have a relationship right now. We'll wait a while and see how it works out." Jeremy explained.

"Very good. I'm glad you could work it out." I finished.

We all sat in my and Aelita's dorm watching T.V. Yep life's good.


End file.
